villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy Danlily
'Guy Danlily '''is the hidden main antagonist of the 2014 film adaptation of ''Annie. He is portrayed by Bobby Cannavale, who also played James Kent. Personality Guy is the political adviser to Mr. Will Stacks who thinks of Annie Bennett as points for him to be Mayor (which is so he can retire) rather than as a person. In a bar, he parties with Miss Hannigan promising her that she'll get the same reward he gets. Annie (2014) Guy is helping in leading Stack's campaign for mayor of New York City, which happens to be a failure. However, it wasn't until Stacks saves a little girl named Annie from being runned over by car, which is recorded and sent to the web. This heroic act allowed Stacks to gain points for his campaign, and Guy, believing that there might be a chance, convinces his boss to bring Annie to his inner circle and use her to gain more support from the voters. Stacks decides to send Grace to go get Annie from Harlem, despite Guy's insistence to do it himself. As Guy continues to beg Stacks to let him bring Annie instead of Grace, Stacks shuts off Guy's video call. During a Stacks Mobile event at the Guggenheim Museum, after Annie does her performance, Guy gives a speech to which she is unable to read because of her illteracy, to which Will responds by getting a tutor to help her out. At that time, Will start to develop some feelings for Annie, and decides of adopting her. However, Guy wants to get Annie off from Will's hands, believing that she has served her purpose. To do so, he hatched up a scheme of passing down fake parents to Annie and make it look like Will is passing down Annie to them so that he can get a good reward. He even had Annie's cruel caretaker Miss Hannigan to participate in his scheme. However Guy did a fake DNA test and hired a couple as the fake parents, then he betrays Hannigan by cutting her out of the deal. After arranging a public reunion between Annie and her fake parents, Guy watches as Will is unwilling to her go, but decided to let her have what she really wanted: having a family. As Will compliments over Annie's singing ability, this causes Hannigan to reconsider her thoughts. Around the same time, when leaving for Brazil, Annie soon realizes that her 'parents' are fake and that it was all a setup. Believing that Will has been using her (not knowing that Guy is the one behind this), Annie felt betrayed and runs off. In the meantime, a guilty Hannigan confesses to Will about Guy's plot. Outraged by this turn of events, Will angrily confronts Guy for his deceit and treachery and fires him before going with Hannigan and the other foster girls to rescue Annie. Guy attempted to stop Grace by grabbing her arm, forcefully begging her to talk to Stacks for him, but instead she punches Guy in the face for what he did to Annie before heading off to aid Will in finding Annie. After having Annie rescued and the two fake parents arrested for kidnapping, Will gives up the election to prove to Annie that he does truly care for her. It is unknown what happened to Guy afterwards, though he is most likely to end up being arrested and sent to prison along with the fake parents for their crimes. Trivia * Guy is a mixture between Mayor Brown and Chuck Long. * Although Miss Hannigan is the main antagonist throughout the franchise, Guy takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. * Guy takes on one of Rooster Hannigan roles as being the one who plots to send Annie away with phony parents for his own gain while Annie's fake father takes on the role pretending to be Annie's father and nearly succeeds in kidnapping her, as Rooster did. * Guy's last name, "Danlily", is only said once (when he introduces himself to Hannigan).. Gallery 12 023.PNG 15 011.PNG|Guy makes a deal with Hannigan to hire actors to pretend to be Annie's parents 15 012.PNG 15 013.PNG|Grace punches Guy in the face for his betrayal. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dimwits Category:Gamblers Category:Bullies Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Frauds Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers